Mocca
by exitium
Summary: Apakah jika masa lalu kembali lagi, kau akan meninggalkan semua yang kau punya sekarang? Sekali lagi tatap aku yakini bahwa aku lah pilihanmu. SasuxFem.NaruxGaara . OOC, AU, WARNING! Don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kupandangi bangunan tua dihadapanku , tak terasa sudah lima tahun setelah kepergiannya . Mata onyxnya saat itu mengisyarat kan padaku bahwa ia takkan pergi jauh dan selalu bersamaku . Tapi , tak tau mengapa semakin aku mengharapkannya ada , semakin terasa sakit , disini .

**_FLASHBACK_**

**Seorang gadis berambut pirang mengayunkan tubuhnya diatas papan goyang perlahan . Gerakannya berlawanan dengan angin yang menerpa wajahnya , membuat rambut nya yang tergerai indah berantakkan , menutupi sebagian wajahnya . Mata birunya menatap sendu hamparan rumput tak bertuan dihadapannya , setitik embun membasahi pipinya yang berwarna caramel .**

**" Hn . Kukira hanya gadis bodoh yang menangis sendirian di tempat sepi seperti ini ."**

**Gadis itu mendongak , matanya yang berwarna biru beradu dengan mata berwarnya onyx seorang pemuda tampan dan gagah di belakangnya .Dihapusnya air mata itu cepat-cepat .**

**"Sedang apa kau disini , teme ?"**

**"Harusnya aku kan yang bertanya seperti itu ? Apa pantas kau menangisi banci berambut merah itu ?"**

**"Bukan urusanmu."**

**Gadis itu berdiri , hendak meninggalkan teme-nya . Namun tangannya di genggam kuat , membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menghentikan langkahnya .**

**"Lepaskan , teme !"**

**"Sekali saja , tatap aku ." Pemuda itu menundukan kepalanya . Pasrah dengan apapun keputusan dobe-nya .**

**Gadis itu menoleh , menatap wajah tampan dihadapannya yang pasrah . Terlalu pasrah bagi klan Uchiha yang dingin . Tak pernah ia lihat teme-nya selemah ini .**

**"Apa jika aku menatapmu sakit ini akan hilang ?"**

**"Aku akan mengobatinya ."**

**Pemuda itu meraih tubuh dobe nya , melenyapkan tangisannya dalam pelukan .**

**"Menangislah sepuasmu , aku disini ." Bisik pemuda itu , megeratkan pelukannya .**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Aku tadinya tak tau , itu lah terakhir kalinya kurasakan hangat peluknya . Aku tak tahan untuk menangis lagi , rindu dengan segala kata katanya yang dingin , namun membuatku sangat tenang . Kenangan itu , luka yang selama ini kujaga . Biar sakit , aku akan tetap menyimpannya . Teme .


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER I

Angin menerpa lagi tubuh mungilku , memaksa aku merapatkan jacket yang kupakai . Langit sudah mendung menandakan gerimis yang mengundangku kembali menangis . Tapi sampai saat ini aku mencoba tegar , menerima orang lain menggantikannya . Meski tak tepat mengisi kosong , namun itu membuatku bertahan . Setidaknya masih ada seseorang yang mengharapkanku hidup , bersamanya .

"Sudah lima tahun ya ." Gumamku

"Ya , sangat tepat lima tahun ."

Kulayangkan pandangan ku pada sosok yang tadi menjawab gumamanku , kuharap bukan Gaara-kun . Dan harapanku terkabul , kulitnya yang putih , rambutnya yang biru donker , mata onyx nya . Sasuke – kun .

"T-teme ?"

"Lima tahun .. Cukup membuatku merindukanmu , dobe ."

-----

Kusambar mocca hangat yang ada dihadapanku , rumah ini nyaman . Dengan dinding berwarna putih bergaris biru tua . Sangat cocok dengan pemiliknya .

Sebenarnya aku juga kurang mengerti , mengapa bisa-bisanya aku berada disini . Yang jelas , saat itu aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk menerima tawarannya untuk sekedar mengobrol dan minum kopi bersama , dan aku baru tau saat sampai , ini rumahnya .

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"Baik ."

Hening kembali merasuk diantara kami , sampai akhirnya dering ponselku memecah keheningan .

"Moshi-moshi ? – Ah ya , Gaara-kun – Tak usah khawatir , sebentar lagi aku pulang – Mm , Jaa !"

Tut !

"Gaara ya ?"

"Mm , dia menyuruhku pulang . Huh , sudah malam sepertinya ."

"Memang kenapa kalau sudah malam ?"

"Aku harus pulang , teme ."

"Tetap disini ."

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Tetap disini !"

"Apa apaan sih kamu , aku pulang !" Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju pintu , atmosfer disini sudah tidak sehat . Aku tak mau memancing keributan , setidaknya tidak saat ini . Namun tangannya yang hangat itu memeluk tubuhku dari belakang , menghentikanku yang hendak meraih knop pintu .

"Kau akan tetap disini , kan .. Dobe ?"

"L-lepaskan aku ."

Kepalanya menyusup disela tengkuk ku , menggeleng kecil .

"Kubilang lepas !"

"Hei , kau jadi kuat ya . Tapi sayang lebih kuat aku ."

Pelukannya semakin erat , hingga sulit untukku bernafas . Bibirnya yang lembut menyapu kulit disekitar tengkukku , membuatku bergidik geli . Dia bergerilya semakin jauh , membuatku mengadahkan kepalaku . Memberikan lahan yang lebih luas untuknya menjamahku . Dia membalikkan badanku , tangannya semakin erat memeluk pinggangku memaksaku mengalungkan kedua tanganku diatas lehernya .

"T-tema , hh-en-t-ikk-an ." Pintaku terbata . Namun ia ia tak lagi menggubrisku , ia terlalu sibuk memberikan sentuhan yang semakin lama kunikmati . Bibirnya menerobos bibirku , pasrah kubuka untuknya . Namun entah dari mana , bayangan merah itu mengunciku . Gaara-kun !

"Lepas !" Kudorong tubuhnya sampai menghantam tembok . "Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi seliar ini , hah ?"

"A-aku .."

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak berharap padamu , menantimu kembali dengan sosok yang masih sama seperti dulu . Aku salah !"

"M-maaf , a-aku .."

"Sudahlah ." Kuraih tas tanganku yang tadi sempat terjatuh . "Aku pergi ." Kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkan raganya yang masih terduduk lesu dilantai .

-----


	3. Chapter 2

Terimakasih telah mereview. Aku emang ceroboh karena banyak melakukan typo, dan soal EYD aku juga udah nanya ke guru bahasa indonesia disekolah. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini jadi lebih baik. Aku niat kok bikin fict ini, tapi mungkin niatku kurang ya? Oh ya, di chapter ini hubungan Gaara dan Naruto akan semakin jelas kok. Jadi keep reviewing ya !

CHAPTER II

Sasuke POV

Maaf , aku mengecewakanmu. Seandainya saja aku masih mendapatkan waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Namun aku tau, aku tak pantas mendapatkan kesempatan setelah apa yang sudah kulakukan barusan. Selama ini aku pergi untuk dirimu, dobe. Namun pada saat-saat yang aku nanti itu, aku malah membuatnya hancur. Hanya karena aku tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Jika ada satu lagi waktu, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya dan mengatakan bahwa aku merindukanmu. Aku yakin dengan apa yang nanti akan kujelaskan, akan membawamu kembali padaku. Aku percaya itu.

-----

Angin menerpa tubuhku yang masih meringkuk diatas kasur yang nyaman ini. Huaah, aku masih mengantuk. Pagi ini pasti sangat cerah, dan terlalu buruk jika aku yang mengawalinya. Kupaksakan tubuhku meninggalkan kasur, kemudian berdiri dibelakang jendela, menatap matahari yang tak terpandang. Teramat silau. Sepertimu, dobe.

Terbesit kembali kejadian malam tadi, raut wajahnya yang ketakutan. Aku tidak ingin itu ! Andai saja aku datang lebih awal. Aku pasti sedang mengamati wajahnya yang tertidur pulas pagi ini. Tapi kau rebut itu ! Gaara..

FLASHBACK

Malam itu begitu menusuk, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju toko dipersimpangan gang. Disana aku telah menitipkan perlengkapan-perlengkapan untuk mengadakan pesta ulang tahunnya, besok . Kalau saja tadi siang dia tidak memintaku menemaninya dirumah, pasti aku sudah selesai menyiapkannya. Tapi, aku senang. Sifat manjanya itu seperti kebutuhan yang tiap hari aku dapatkan, terkadang merepotkan memang. Tapi, disisi lain itu sangat memberikanku kehangatan. Dan seperti kecanduan, sehari saja dia tak bermanja-manja aku merasa kosong. Aku kencanduan cinta, padanya, dobe.

"Hmm, sedang mempersiapkan pesta ya rupanya."

"Hn ?" Kulayangkan pandanganku kearah sosok yang tertutup bayangan, sampai akhirnya dia berjalan menghampiriku. "Gaara?"

"Pesta untuk Naru-chan ya?? Mm , tapi sepertinya itu sudah tidak perlu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yaa, selain karena aku sudah mempersiapkannya, kau tidak akan sempat."

"M-mau apa kau?"

"Haha tenanglah Sasuke, seorang Uchiha tidak boleh menampakkan wajah ketakutan seperti itu . Hanya sakit sedikit, dan POOF! kau akan merasa seperti melayang."

"Hh?"

Dia .. Senyum licik itu ..

Plok! Plok!

Aku terlalu lambat untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah kode. Tiba-tiba, banyak laki-laki bertubuh bongsor yang mengelilingiku, menatapku dengan garang.

Duagh!

Samar – samar kudengar..

"Kubilang kan? Hanya sedikit sakit, setelah itu kau akan melayang ke surga. Hhahaha."

Senyum licik itu lagi …

Hitam ..

END OF FLASHBACK

Aw !

Masih terasa nyeri di bagian punggungku.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku dibawa pergi ke luar Konoha untuk mendapatkan pengobatan yang lebih baik. Namun, itu saja tidak cukup. Lukaku sangat fatal, tulangku banyak sekali yang patah. Tak tanggung-tanggung ternyata mereka melukaiku. Sampai akhirnya, keadaan ku seperti sekarang.

Sedikit-sedikit Orochimaru dan Tsunade baa-chan melakukan operasi di sekujur tubuhku. Membentuk struktur tubuh baru bagiku yang sudah remuk. Tulangku yang hancur digantikan dengan tulang buatan. Salah satunya pada punggungku, itu yang paling parah. Baru dua minggu lalu aku melakukan operasi di punggungku, dan kalau saja perkembanganku tidak lebih cepat dari biasanya aku takkan diizinkan pulang menemuinya , dobe-ku .

Seandainya kau tau, aku bertahan untukmu .

Naruto POV

Kurasakan tangan yang hangat membelai wajahku. Kurenggangkan tubuhku yang kaku.

"Mmmh."

"Bangun lah , sudah pagi."

Kukerjap kan mataku. Merah , Gaara-kun.

"Tadi malam kau pulang telat." Tubuhnya dihadapkan padaku , tangan kanannya menopang kepala.

"Maaf, Sakura minta ditemani lebih lama. Kau tidak marah kan?"

"Huh, mana bisa aku marah jika kau terus mamasang wajah manismu itu."

"Hehe." cup ! Kekucup pelan pipinya yang menggembung. "Jadi kau membangunkan ku hanya untuk itu ? Aaah aku masih mengantuk tau." Omelku manja . Kucubit pinggangnya perlahan.

"Yasudah , sini tidur lagi." Tangannya mendekapku. Aku menurut, meringkuk dalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengusap rambutku sekali-kali. Hangat. Sesaat kemudian, aku tertidur.

-----

Krek

Sebuah suara memaksaku membuka mata lagi. Mm, Gaara-kun. Tampannya.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat kerja?" Kutinggalkan kasur yang nyaman itu, menghampiri pangeran-ku. Membantunya merapikan kemeja dan memakaikan dasi.

"Ya, sampai kapan aku akan menemanimu tidur? Mm, yang pasti nanti saat kau sudah jadi istriku, kan?" Tangannya yang kekar meraih pinggangku, merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Bibirnya mengecup pipiku lembut.

"Bekerjalah dulu yang benar."

"Apa aku bolos saja ya, hari ini? Kau membuatku tak ingin pergi."

"Sudah jam segini, ayolaah. Selesaikan dulu pekerjaanmu. Aku tunggu kau malam ini, bagaimana ?"

"Mm, dengan piyama super mini? Setuju!" Katanya memekik riang.

"Dasar mesum." Kudorong tubuhnya pelan, berlagak merajuk.

"Ayolaah, malam nanti aku akan pulang lebih awal. Kalau kau tidak mau yaa, aku bolos hari ini." Rayunya.

Kubisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya, dan ia sambut dengan satu pekikkan yang riang lagi.

"Mm, kau ini sudah cantik, baik, manis, aah pokoknya semuanya deeh!" Pujinya sambil memelukku dengan gemas.

"Sudah, sudah." Kulepaskan pelukannya. "Aku mau siapkan sarapan dulu."

-----

Huh bosannya. Gaara-kun belum pulang juga, Sakura bersama Kakashi, Ino bersama Sai, Temari bersama Shikamaru. Sedangkan aku? Membaca majalah lama ditemani orange juice di sore yang membosankan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Aduuh, ditambah lagi tamu yang tidak tau situasi. Malasnya membuka pintu.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Huh, iya ! Tunggu sebentar." Dengan langkah gontai ku paksa kakiku berjalan menuju pintu. Kukuncir rambut ku dengan sangat tidak rapi.

Krek

"Ya? Cari siapa?"

Sosok berkulit putih berambut biru donker ala pantat bebek itu memandangku lesu.

"T-teme? Mau apa kau?"

"Aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti malam kemarin."

"A-aku …"

Saat aku hendak menutup pintu, tangannya dengan cekatan menahannya. Tenaganya kuat sekali, aku jadi semakin takut.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku, kau akan tau yang sebenarnya dobe."

Sebenarnya? Pegangan tanganku pada knop pintu melemah, membuatnya mudah mendorong pintu itu.

"Kita bicara didalam." Jawabku dingin.

-----

"Minum ini."

"Terima kasih, kau masih ingat ya, mocca tanpa gula?"

"Gula nya kebetulan habis." Elakku. "Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Gaara akan pulang sebentar lagi."

"Aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semua nya. Kejadian lima tahun lalu. Tentang aku , kau dan .. Gaara."

"Apa maksudmu? Gaara-kun tak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!"

Krek

"Naru-chan aku pulang."

Deg ! Gaara-kun

"A-ada tamu ya? Kenapa tak memberitahuku?" Gaara terpaku ditempat, matanya terbelalak dan memasang senyum palsu.

"Selamat datang, Gaara-kun. Duduklah dulu , aku akan buatkan kau teh hangat." Kuraih jasnya dan menariknya duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Mengobrolah dulu ."

Hening .

Aku tak tau alasannya, tapi sependengaranku mereka sama sekali tak membuka mulut. Atau mungkin hanya gugup karena baru bertemu selama lima tahun ya?

"Ku mohon , pergilah!"

"Tidak, sampai dia mengetahui semuanya. Setelah itu, dia boleh memilih."

Kurapatkan tubuhku menyatu dengan tembok. Aku tahu menguping itu tak baik, tapi semua ini tentang aku juga kan?

"Tapi kau lihat, kan? Dia bahagia bersamaku!" Gaara menghentikan kalimatnya. Aku sama sekali tak bisa melihat ekspresinya. Marah-kah? Sedih-kah? Kecewa-kah? Kumohon selesaikan in .

"Teh-mu datang, Gaara." Kupotong pembicaraan mereka. Kurasa bukan waktu yang bagus untuk memancing keributan. "Kalian membicarakan apa? Sepertinya serius."

"Tidak , bukan apa-apa."

"Terima kasih mocca nya, Naru. Aku pulang, sampai jumpa."

Zsrek !

Terdengar pintu yang dibanting keras oleh Sasuke. Sudah, cukup atmosfer ini. Aku tak tahan!


	4. Chapter 3

Terimakasih atas reviewnya! Kalian bikin aku semangat buat update fic. Kalau gitu, aku akan coba lebih baik lagi! Maaf karena aku sangat telat update nya, penghalangnya banyak buat aku update fict ini. Dari mulai puasa yang bikin aku males ngapa-ngapain, lebaran yang sibuk ngitung THR (hehe) sama tugas sekolah yang udah nunggu. Kalo gitu lanjutin deh bacanya 

CHAPTER III

Aku tidak tahan !

Prang !

Gaara yang tadi menunduk kesal, melempar cangkir berisi teh yang kubawa, kemudian memelukku erat, sangat erat sampai bisa *jika Gaara ingin meruntukkan tulangku.

"Kau dengar semua itu 'kan Naru?" Tanyanya terisak. Gaara…. Menangis? Akupun hanya bisa diam. Tak percaya apakah begini sesungguhnya orang yang menemani hari-hariku? Akhirnya, kau bisa jujur didepanku, Gaara-kun. "Dia akan merebutmu dariku." Tangisnya belum berhenti juga. Aku menghargainya, sangat menghargai tangisan ini. "Aku tak mau kau pergi, Naru-chan."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau pergi?" Tanyaku, cukup membuatnya tergelak. "Memangnya siapa yang mau pergi bersama Sasuke? Aku tidak." Senyumnya mengembang, kemudian Gaara memelukku lagi lebih erat. Tapi tidak dengan rasa memaksanya, aku pun membalas. Memangnya siapa yang mau pergi denganmu, teme? Gaara lebih membutuhkanku, aku mencintainya. Dan setidaknya aku tak perlu ragu lag dengan perasaanku.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya ada yang masih berhutang padaku." Pelukannya terlepas, tangisnya pun sudah reda. Dan sekarang matanya menatap nakal padaku.

"Oh ya? Kira-kira siapa ya?" Kataku sok inosen, padahal aku tau dia sedang membicarakan janji tadi pagi.

"Huh, padahal aku sudah bela-bela pulang lebih awal." Sekarang mimiknya dibuat semelas mungkin.

"Iya ya, kalau begitu kenapa masih tanya aku lagi? Ambil apa yang menjadi hak mu." Kataku nakal. Matanya berkilat-kilat menatapku, kemudian senyumnya mengembang jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Sedetik kemudian aku sudah berada dalam gendongannya.

"Ugh."

"N-naru chan." Gaara mengusap wajah kekasihnya yang penuh peluh.

"Mmh, akh lanj-juth-kanh s-saj-jah Gaara-kunh." Naru meraih tangan Gaara dan menggenggamnya erat. "Gaara, k-khau b-bhisa leb-bhih cep-phat?"

Gaara memundurkan badannya perlahan, kemudian menghentakkannya keras kedepan, membuat Naru melenguh panjang.

"Uuuungh!" Lenguhan panjang Naru disusul oleh Gaara yang ambruk setelahnya. Cairan putih kental mengalir begitu saja dari sela-sela paha Naru. "Akuh m-menchintaimuh." Kata Gaara tersengal-sengal. Kemudian dia tertidur pulas setelah sebelumnya menjatuhkan diri disamping Naru.

**06.00 AM**

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa jam aku memandanginya. Wajahnya yang tertidur pulas membuatku gemas, kontras dengan wajahnya kemarin sore. Wajahnya yang berlinangan air mata, dan memintaku agar tidak pergi. Aku selalu ingin tertawa jika mengingatnya.

"Tampan." Godaku sambil meniup telinganya, dia bergidik geli tanpa membuka matanya. "Kau tidak mau mandi? Tubuhmu bau." Kataku mengejek, membuatnya membuka mata perlahan.

"Tidak aah~ aku maunya bersama-sama." Cetusnya manja sambil meringkuk di dalam selimut dan mendekapkan wajahnya didadaku. "Nah disini hangat, lebih enak dari pada mandi." Gumamnya. Aku tersenyum kecil dan membalas pelukannya.

SASUKE POV

Sebuah sentuhan yang lembut membangunkanku. Bayangan oranye memaksaku untuk membuka mata lebih lebar lagi. Tanpa aku sadari setitik harapan kembali muncul, Naru-chan.

_**Meow**_

Ah? Naru-chan? Dia tak berubah menjadi seekor kucing, kan?

_**Meow**_

Kubuka mataku lebih lebar lagi, tak kutemukan Naru-chan disana. Menyedihkan, sebegitu berharapnya kah aku atas kehadiranmu? Lima tahun disini, dipadang rumput ini aku berjanji akan menghilangkan semua rasa sakitmu pada banci berambut merah itu kan? Tapi mengapa justru dia yang kau pilih sekarang? Sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa meratapi kekalahanku. Sekarang, dan bukan untuk keesokan harinya. Karena aku masih yakin kau akan kembali dan meminta aku untuk menyembuhkan lukamu, lagi.

"Jadilah seorang saksi atas kemenanganku." Kataku ada kucing itu.

NARUTO POV

Sepertinya Gaara sudah bisa sedikit melupakan kejadian kemarin. Dia sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Hari ini dia Nampak ceria, sampai-sampai dia memaksa untuk membolos kerja. Meskiun awalnya aku tak setuju, tapi dia merayuku dengan membuatkan mocca hangat dan roti bakar untuk sarapanku. Sungguh rayuan yang biasa, tapi toh bisa membuatku luluh juga.

"Hey!" Gaara menubruk tubuhku dari belakang dan meraih pinggangku kedalam pelukannya. Hampir membuat piring-piring ditanganku jatuh dan pecah. "Aku baru mendapatkan permainan yang asyik."

"Aku sedang mencuci piring, Gaara. Setelah aku selesai, beru kita akan bermain permainanmu itu." Jawabku mengelak.

"Aah pokoknya kita main sekarang!" Paksanya manja. "Kalau tidak aku akan bermain dengan perempuan lain saja, nama permainanya memelukmu seharian!" serunya girang.

"Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam!" Geramku.

"Maka dari itu, ayo kita main!" Kepalanya diletakkan disela pundak dan leherku. Membuatku geli.

"Nanti aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku tidak mau ah."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa apa-apa memangnya kenapa? Atau kau maunya apa-apa ya?" Ujarnya meledek. Membuat semburat merah dipipiku muncul begitu saja.

"Gaara sudahlah, lepaskan dulu ya." Aku menaruh piring di bak cucian dan hendak melepas tangan Gaara dari pinggangku. Tapi dia justru mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak aah~"

"Kalau kukasih hadiah?" Tawarku.

"Apa itu?" Tanya-nya mulai penasaran.

"Satu permintaan, apa saja." Jawabku, sekarang aku malah bersandar di dadanya dan menggenggam erat kedua tangannya yang memeluk pinggangku.

"Kalau aku minta kau menciumku? Dari dulu selalu aku yang menciummu." Gaara memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Baik."

Aku mengeratkan tangan Gaara yang memeluk pinggangku, menuntunnya agar sedikit melemah. Setelah itupun aku berbalik, berhadapan dengannya. Dia menangkap pinggangku dan menaruh tubuhku diatas meja makan. Kakiku kukalungkan dipinggangnya. Sejurus kemudian kuletakkan tanganku dipundaknya begitu pula tangannya dipinggangku. Dan tanpa diperintah bibirku mengecup mengulum bibirnya yang hangat itu, tanganku refleks menjanggut rambutnya, meminta lebih.

"Huh." Aku melepaskan kulumanku, mengambil nafasku yang tinggal sepertiga.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari dulu kalau kau hebat?" Tanyanya nakal.

"Gaara!" Kalimatnya sukses membuat semburat merah itu muncul lagi dari pipiku yang berwarna caramel ini.

"Aku akan meminta ini kalau kau memohon sesuatu padaku, seperti tadi."

"Silahkan, toh kau sudah melakukan yang lebiiih parah." Aku turun dari atas meja dan memeluknya erat. "Aku mencintaimu tau."

"Aku juga, sangat sangat mencintaimu." Tangannya yang besar mengusap rambutku lembut.

"Kalau begitu hari ini kita kerumah ibumu ya? Kita bicarakan soal pernikahan kita." Ujarnya terus terang. Membuatku melepas pelukannya, mencari gurauan di tatapannya namun malah keseriusan yang aku dapat.

"Kau serius?"

"Sangat serius. Kau tidak senang?"

"Jangan becanda, aku malah menunggu ini sejak setahun lalu. Apa alasannya sampai bisa aku tidak senang?" Gaara memeluk pinggangku, merapatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya.

"Aku kira, saat kemarin kau mendengar semuanya kau akan meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama.." Bibirnya beku, seperti ragu mengucapkan sesuatu. "Sasuke."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah bilang kan-"

"Tapi aku kurang percaya padamu." Hening, matanya nanar menatap sekelilingku, tidak pada mataku.

"Gaara.." Tanganku mengelus pipinya lembut. "Jangan katakan itu." Mataku terasa panas, tanpa sadar embun hangat membasahi pipiku. "Jangan katakan itu, Gaara."

"Maaf."

NORMAL POV

Seperti pernyataan Gaara tadi pagi. Dia dan Naru sekarang sedang berada di kediaman Kushina, ibu Naru. Ayah Naru seorang komandan militer, dia tidak diketemukan hidup pada saat terjadi peperangan. Sedangkan ibunya sekarang telah menjadi orang yang dingin, tertutup.

"Apa kau yakin Gaara?" Tanya Kushina sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Saya yakin, bu. Saya dan Naru sudah bertunangan selama satu setengah tahun. Jadi saya kira sudah waktunya untuk membuka jalan yang lebih panjang lagi." Jawab Gaara penuh kesungguhan. Gaara melirik sebentar kearah Naru yang masih tertunduk pasrah.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Naru?" Tanya Kushina pada anaknya. Yang ditanya masih terbengong-bengong, masih ragu untuk menjawab apa.

"A-aku yakin, bu." Jawab Naru agak terbata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian persiapkan saja semua keperluannya." Kata Kushina singkat, kemudian pergi.

Gaara tertunduk, begitupun Naru. Mereka seperti berkecimpung dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kau tidak yakin, kan?" Tanya Gaara tiba-tiba. Naru terdiam sebentar.

"Aku yakin, Gaara."

"Lalu kenapa perkataanmu tadi terasa beda dengan apa yang ada dihatimu?! Bahkan sepertinya ibumu sendiri sudah tau!" Amarah Gaara sudah memuncak.

"Aku yakin, aku yakin!"

"Tidak! Kau bohong! Sekarang bilang pada ibumu kalau kau tidak yakin! Cepat!" Bentak Gaara.

"Aku yakin!" Jawab Naru terisak airmatanya jatuh sedari tadi. "Aku mohon, aku yakin Gaara."

"Percuma kalau kau terus bohong seperti itu, bukan hanya rencana pernikahan kita saja yang batal tetapi juga pertunangan kita!" Bentak Gaara ikut terisak.

"Tidak!" Naru bangkit dan memeluk kekasihnya. "Aku yakin Gaara, percaya padaku. Aku mohon."


	5. Chapter 4

"Aku yakin, percaya padaku. Aku mohon."

CHAPTER IV

NORMAL POV

"Kau percaya padaku kan? Aku mencintaimu, Gaara. Seharusnya kau mempercayaiku, kan? Kita akan menikah, itu pasti. Aku tidak akan membatalkan semuanya, begitupula denganmu. Tidak akan." Ujar Naru pada Gaara yang masih ada dalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Gaara entah masih menangis atau sedang merenungi semuanya. Wajahnya tertutup bahu Naru dan dia hanya diam sedari tadi.

"Aku percaya, aku mencintaimu." Ujar Gaara pelan, terdengar seperti bisikan namun Naru tetap bisa mendengarnya. Naru melepaskan pelukannya pada Gaara dan menatap lekat-lekat pada kedua mata emerald Gaara. Tangannya menyeka air mata yang jatuh dipipi Gaara.

"Terimakasih, aku tidak akan mengingkari semuanya. Ini janji kita pada Kami-sama, kau dan aku akan menikah dan menjalani hidup bersama-sama, begitu kan Gaara?" Naru mengecup pipi Gaara yang tadinya basah. "Persis seperti yang kau katakan." Jawab Gaara singkat dan berganti mengecup pipi Naru. Kemudian mereka berpelukan erat seperti enggan berpisah. Tak mereka sadari sosok yang memperhatikan mereka dibalik pintu.

"Kuharap kau bisa menentukan pilihan yang terbaik untukmu, anakku." Ujar Kushina pada dirinya sendiri.

=============================*==============================

"Kau mau yang seperti apa, Naru?" Tanya Gaara tanpa melepaskan pandangannya terhadap catalog berisi beberapa contoh gaun pengantin.

"Terserah kau saja, aku kan tinggal memakainya. Yang penting harus simple dan tidak membuatku gerah."

"Yasudah kupilihkan ini saja ya?" Tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk sebuah gaun yang anggun, namun tidak sedikitpun menghilangkan kesan ceria yang cocok untuk Naru.

Sebuah gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih susu, bagian pinggangnya membentuk tubuh dan bagian pinggul sampai bawah jatuh menjuntai. Bagian dadanya dihiasi ukiran bunga berwarna oranye.

"Cocok!" Pekik Naru senang.

"Aku?"

"Jas berwarna sama dengan sematan bunga oranye di saku dadanya?"

"Cocok!" Pekik Gaara mengikuti Naru.

"Yasudah, kau tinggal bilang pada wanita itu agar memesankannya untukmu." Tunjuk Gaara pada wanita berambut softpink yang sedang sibuk bercengkerama dengan wanita berambut kuning pucat.

"Kenapa kau memanggil Nee-san dengan sebutan 'wanita itu'? Tidak sopan, Gaara."

"Terserah kau saja, panggillah wanita itu."

"Nee-san!" Seru Naru dengan cengiran khasnya. Yang dipanggil pun menoleh dan tersenyum simpul, setelah itu meghampiri gadis periang yang saat ini kebetulan menjadi kliennya.

"Sudah menentukan pilihan yang cocok, Naru-chan?"

"Sudah, Nee-san, Gaara lho yang memilihkannya." Bisik Naru, meskipun bisikkannya tetap bisa didengar Gaara. Baginya itu sudah menjadi semacam bisikkan.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya, Naru." Ujar Gaara dingin, tapi bisa membuat Naru cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Begini Nee-san, kekasihku yang satu ini menginginkan aku untuk memakai gaun berbunga oranye saat pesta pernikahan nanti." Penenakan pada kata 'kekasihku' cukup membuat semburat merah pada pipi Gaara muncul begitu saja tak diinginkan ole si Empu.

"Memangnya kekasihmu itu ada berapa sih?" Goda Sakura.

"Dua." Jawab Gaara tetap dengan raut wajahnya yang stoic, membuat Naru sweatdrop. Tapi Gaara malah merangkul Naru dan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku…. Dan aku."

"Aaah~ Gaara, kau ini bercanda saja!" Ujar Naru agak canggung, terlihat sekali senyum yang dipaksakan itu.

"Aku kira sungguhan loh, Gaara." Jawab Sakura yang juga ikut-ikutan tegang.

"Memang betul aku, kan?" Tanya Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

==============================*============================

Setelah Gaara dan Naru menyelesaikan urusannya di SAKURA'S BRIDAL AND SALON, mereka berdua berjalan berangkulan manja menuju ke arah café langganan mereka. Setelah sampai, Gaara langsung memesan tempat disudut café namun dekat dengan jendela. Sehingga mereka dapat merasakan sejuknya gerimis sore ini.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Naru?"

"Mocca."

"Baik, kami pesan satu mocca dan satu coklat panas."

"Ditunggu lima belas menit ya." Ujar sang waitress ramah, namun hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah anggukan kecil oleh Gaara.

"Kau memperhatikan apa, sayang?" Tanya Gaara mesra, sambil sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Naru.

"Tidak, aku hanya teringat temanku yang sangat suka sekali gerimis di sore hari. Pasti dia sedang menatapi langit seperti aku." Naru menjawab tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah Gaara dengan tangan yang menopang dagu.

"Apakah temanmu itu dan gerimis lebih menarik dari pada aku?" Tanya Gaara merajuk, genggamannya dilepaskan pelan sehingga masih ada jari yang bertautan.

"Hei, jangan ngambek gitu dong. Jelas-jelas lebih menarik kamu, tapi kan kamu sudah menginterupsi seluruh pikiranku. Kau mau menginterupsi apa lagi?" Jawab Naru sambil meraih kembali genggaman tangan Gaara yang tadi sempat mengendur.

"Aku mau menginterupsimu. Hahaha~"

"Aku tak keberatan, kok. Oh ya, kau belum memberi tau Temari dan Kankurou tentang pernikahan kita kan?" Naru menyingkirkan rambut merah Gaara yang menutupi keningnya.

"Oh iya, aku sampai lupa! Untung saja kau mengingatkannya, jika tidak aku bisa dicincang habis oleh mereka." Jawab Gaara sambil bergidik ngeri. Naru yang juga membayangkanya ikut-ikutan beridik, andai jadi kenyataan berarti setelah menikah nanti dia langsung menjadi seorang janda. Hii~

"Kau sih terlalu sibuk denganku."

"Habis mereka tidak imut dan cantik sepertimu."

"Kau bisanya merayu saja."

"Permisi, ini pesanan kalian." Sebuah suara yang berat namun ringan didengar menusuk telinga Naru begitupun Gaara.

"S-sasuke?"

"Jika ada pesanan lain silahkan panggil saya, selamat menikmati." Ujar Sasuke mencoba ramah, namun itu jelas-jelas gagal. Nadanya tetap saja terdengar dingin dan menusuk. Bagaimana tidak? Bayangannya kemarin setelah ia pulang dari apartemen Naru, Naru akan bertengkar hebat dengan Gaara. Tapi yang terjadi mengapa justru sebaliknya?

"Naru?" Gaara menatap lekat-lekat kekasihnya yang juga sedang menatap lekat-lekat pada pria lain. Mantan kekasihnya, rival Gaara.

"O-oh, m-maaf Gaara. Aku hanya heran mengapa dia bisa bekerja disini." Elak Naru.

"Sebaiknya, kau habiskan mocca-mu lalu kita pergi dari sini."

"A-ah iya."

===============================*===============================

SASUKE POV

Sepertinya langit sangat mengerti keadaanku saat ini. Telak kau buat aku jatuh berkali-kali, dobe. Kukira setelah hari itu kau mau mempertimbangkan lagi permintaanku kembali padamu, dan kau akan bertanya apa alasanku meninggalkanmu dulu, kau sungguh berhak mengetahui segala 'kebenaran' ini. Tapi sungguh, fantasiku terlalu tinggi untuk menggapaimu. Kau terlalu buta untuk melihat kenyataan bahwa sesungguhnya aku yang benar! Aku yang mencintaimu dan aku yang pantas memilikimu!

Sekali lagi kutatap gerimis diluar jendela, mengingatkanku pada kebiasaanku dan Naru sejak SMA. Berlari-lari menembus gerimis sambil mengikat jemari satu sama lain dalam genggaman, aku merindukan semua itu, semua kenangan dan dirimu. Aku tak tau sejak kapan aku mulai menyukai gerimis disore hari, mungkin sejak aku bertemu dengan Naru.

Aku berjumpa dengannya disebuah toko buku dekat sekolah. Pada saat pulang ternyata hari sudah sore dan dalam keadaan gerimis. Naru kebingungan saat itu, dia hanya berdiam diri didepan pintu dan menunggu hujan reda. Aku, sejak melihatnya tak tau mengapa sudah merasa tertarik. Tiga garis disetiap pipinya itu membuat Naru semakin terlihat imut. Dengan nekat, dia menerobos hujan karena bosan menunggu. Aku tak bisa melihatnya begitu saja kehujanan. Lalu kukejar dia dan kuberikan dia jaketku.

"Pakai ini, dasar dobe. Kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan." Dia merengut kesal dan mencibir kerahku.

"Heh teme! Enak saja mengataiku dobe!"

"Diam dan pakai saja."

Sayup-sayup masih bisa kuingat senyum khasnya yang sampai sekarang membuatku merasa hangat, senyuman yang membuatnya menyipitkan mata karena saking lebarnya.

"_Uzumaki Naruto."_

===================================*=================================

NARUTO POV

"Ayo pulang!"

"I-iya."

Gaara menarik paksa tanganku untuk segera pergi dari café langganan kami. Atau bisa dibilang mantan langganan, karena aku tau setelah Gaara mengetahui bahwa Sasuke bekerja disitu dia tidak akan pernah lagi membiarkanku bahkan untuk sekedar mengopi disana.

Aku sebenarnya juga kaget karena saat aku memikirkannya, tiba-tiba dia datang dihadapanku sambil mengantarkan mocca kesukaannya, pesananku. Aku memang berbohong saat Gaara bertanya apa yang aku pikirkan. Sasuke, tak tau mengapa saat menatap gerimis tadi sekelebat bayangannya mengganggu pikiranku. Aku jadi teringat perjumpaan pertama dengannya.

"Naru?"

"A-ah iya ada apa?" Jawabku dengan mimik yang kubuat-buat.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu sejak tadi, kau memikirkan apa?" Tanya Gaara menatap telak kedua belah mataku.

"T-tidak apa, Gaara."

"Sasuke kan?" Tanya-nya datar, seperti bisa menebak pikiranku.

"T-tidak kok."

"Jujurlah, aku cuma ingin tau apa yang sejak tadi menyita pikiranmu. Keraguanmu, dan semua kejujuranmu tentang Sasuke. Dengan begitu aku jadi tau dan mengerti bagaimana caranya membuat kau tidak ragu lagi padaku."

"Kau tidak akan marah?"

"Aku berjanji."

"Kuharap kau mempercayai ini. Aku hanya kaget saat melihatnya bekerja di café itu."

"Hanya itu?"

"Sungguh."

"Katakan."

"A-apa?"

"Yang kau pikirkan tadi."

"A-aku.. memikirkannya." Kedua alis Gaara bertaut, seolah tak mengerti siapa yang kumaksud. "..Sasuke." Jelasku.

"Aku tau."

"Maaf."

"Tak apa, asalkan kau mau jujur aku akan berusaha mengerti. Aku mencintaimu dengan kejujuran, dan biarkan aku mendapatkan kejujuran yang sama darimu."

Aku mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum untuknya. Aku merasa lebih lega, mungkin keputusanku memang tidak salah. Mencintai Gaara adalah awal dan tujuan akhir untukku.

===============================*===============================

"Kukira anak itu sudah mati, ternyata wanita bernama Tsunade dan manusia ular itu bisa berhasil membuat anak itu kembali sehat. Kau ingin aku membunuhnya?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu. Cukup bungkam mulut besarmu dan jangan pernah ceritakan kejadian lima tahun lalu pada siapapun."

"Baiklah, asal ada imbalannya aku sungguh tak keberatan."

"Berapapun yang kau mau."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah kau hubungi aku kecuali jika aku yang menghubungimu, Jiraiya."

TUUUUUT!

===============================*===============================

NARUTO POV

Kupotong satu buah wortel dengan kekuatan penuh, tak tau mengapa yang satu ini begitu keras.

"Kau kesulitan?"

"Aah~ aku kesal! Mengapa wortel-wortel itu seperti mempermainkanku sih?" Umpatku sambil membanting pelan pisau dapur yang tadi kugunakan untuk memotong wortel.

"Hei, sabar Naru. Nanti masakanmu bisa jadi tidak enak loh. Sini kubantu." Gaara mengambil lagi pisau yang tadi kubuang, lalu menuntunku memotong wortel perlahan. Sedikit lebih mudah dari yang tadi.

"Fuuh.." Gaara meniup tengkukku, membuatku bergidik geli.

"Gaara! Jangan menggodaku!"

"Kau lucu sih kalau sedang marah." Ujar Gaara, tak lupa menoel pipiku.

"Kau keluar sana, belikan aku persediaan mocca dan wine." Seruku sambil mendorong tubuh Gaara menjauh.

"Aah~ kau tidak seru."

"Cepat Gaara!"

"Iya iya sayang."

Gaara cepat-cepat mengambil long coat-nya setelah tau aku merajuk lagi. Tak lupa ia mengambil kunci mobil dimeja telepon.

"Kau lupa sesuatu Naru sayang." Gaara kembali kedapur, atau tepatnya padaku. Membalikkan tubuhku yang tadinya sudah kembali berkonsentrasi dengan wortel-wortel sialan itu. Lalu mengecup bibirku ringan.

"Aku pergi dulu."

===============================*===============================

SASUKE POV

Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan menuju café tempatku bekerja. Hari ini aku mendapat shift malam, jadi aku berangkat jam tiga sore tadi. Kurapatkan lagi long coat yang kudapat dua bulan lalu dari Tsunade. Sebagai ganti dari long coat-ku yang sudah usang. Sepertinya musim gugur akan segera berakhir dan tumpukan daun-daun kering disepanjang jalan akan berganti dengan tumpukan salju.

Kulihat sebuah sedan merah merapat kepinggir jalan tempat aku berdiri. Alis mataku bertautan heran karena aku tau pengemudi didalamnya menatap padaku. Keherananku berubah menjadi amarah ketika aku tau pengemudi itu adalah Gaara.

Dia berjalan kearahku, membuka kacamata hitamnya dan sebelah tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku long coat-nya. Rambut merahnya sedikit bergoyang tertiup angin.

"Kita harus bicara."

===============================*===============================

GAARA POV

Langsung saja aku lajukan mobilku setelah aku mendapat ciuman dari Naru. Namun saat diperjalanan kulihat dengan ekor mataku, sosok yang kemarin Naru pikirkan. Sasuke. Dengan long-coat bewarna biru dongker yang senada dengan warna rambutnya dia memang terlihat seperti menyimpan sesuatu. Tapi aku tak tau apa itu. Kepalanya ditundukkan, menatap sepatu boots yang ia kenakan menghentak-hentak diatas aspal.

Aku merapatkan mobilku ke trotoar, dan memandangnya dari dalam mobil. Kulihat alisnya yang bertaut, menatapku keheranan. Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya aku putuskan untuk keluar dari dalam mobil. Kubuka pintu mobil dengan penuh keyakinan, kulihat rautnya menjadi geram. Kubuka kacamata hitamku, memperjelas pandanganku pada wajah stoic yang kini sudah ia buang jauh-jauh.

"Kita perlu bicara." Kataku singkat, kuanggap diamnya menjadi sebuah persetujuan.

Langkahku kini menuju sebuah taman yang tak seberapa ramai. Hanya terlihat beberapa anak yang sedang berkejar-kejaran. Kududukkan tubuhku disalah satu bangku taman, diikuti olehnya.

"Sekarang, apa kau mau memintaku untuk tidak mengganggu Naru lagi?"

"Haha- tidak Sasuke. Aku mencoba untuk adil, biar dia yang memilih. Tapi aku akan memberikan sebuah kabar yang sepertinya akan menjadi sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan kita." Kutahan emosiku sesaat untuk memberinya waktu mencerna semua perkataanku.

"Aku akan menikahi Naru."


	6. Chapter 5

"Aku akan menikahi Naru."

CHAPTER V

SASUKE's POV

Deg!

Rasanya seperti beribu-ribu petir menyambar tubuhku yang sudah rapuh. Perkataan Gaara tadi, bukan akhir dari perjuanganku kan?

"Sepertinya itu cukup bukan?"

Kutenangkan diriku, mencoba menyatukan kembali topeng stoic yang sebelumnya sudah pecah berkeping-keping. "Aku bisa merebutnya, bahkan dalam waktu sehari jika kau memberikan waktu."

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak." Gaara berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian melayangkan pandangannya padaku. "Menyerahlah Uchiha." Senyum licik itu kembali terlukis, namun aku tak mengerti mengapa itu sedikit terasa berbeda. Bayangan Gaara tak kulihat lagi setelah ia melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku. Seperti biasa, salah satu tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku jas dan satunya lagi kembali memakaikan kacamata hitamnya. Meskipun sedikit, aku yakin dia pasti telah berubah.

=*=

NARUTO's POV

Sudah lama aku menunggu Gaara dirumah sendirian, tapi dia tidak datang juga. Makan malam sudah selesai kupersiapkan sejak tadi. Hanya kurang sebotol champagne yang kutitipkan pada Gaara.

"Aku pulang!"

Seruan Gaara membuat buyar lamunanku. Aku berlari kecil kearah pintu masuk dan mendapatkannya dengan sebotol champagne.

"Kau lama sekali."

"Maaf sayang, ada sebuah insiden kecil yang menghambatku tadi." Kuambil botol itu dari tangan Gaara. Dan segera menaruhnya dimeja terdekat. Kulepaskan coat Gaara yang terasa dingin dari tubuhnya.

"Lihat dirimu, kau begitu tampan. Apa kata para wanita yang tadi melihatmu?" Kusilangkan kedua belah tanganku didepan dada, mencoba gaya merajukku lagi.

"Harusnya kau bangga, bukan?" Gaara mengalungkan tangannya dipinggangku, dan memelukku dari belakang. "Iya kan?" Bibirnya yang dingin mencium tengkukku, membuat aku merinding sedetik.

"Gaara."

"Hmm?"

Bibirnya menyapu bibirku lembut, rasa dingin yang tadi sempat menjalar hilang. Ia membalikkan tubuhku, membuat aku berhadapan langsung dengannya. Tangannya meraih sebelah kakiku dan mengalungkan dipinggangnya. Sekali lagi, dia mencoba melepaskan kausku, namun kutahan untuk yang seberapa kalinya. Hanya kubiarkan dia menyingkap sebatas dada. Dan setelah tau ruang geraknya semakin luas, dia lepas satu-satunya penghalang. Kulumannya sungguh membuatku melenguh keras. Aku raih kepalanya dan menekannya lebih keras, meminta lebih. Namun tangannya mengarah terus keperutku, menggelitiknya sebentar lalu mengarah kebawah lagi. Sebelum ia sempat melepaskan celanaku, dengan sigap tangannya kutahan.

"Mmh, m-makan malam sudah s-siap." Kataku terbata. Lalu ia lepaskan pelukannya pada pinggangku dan kakiku pada pinggangnya. Ku benarkan bajuku yang sempat acak-acakan, dibantu olehnya. Lalu berjalan kearah dapur sambil menggandeng tangannya, tak lupa mengambil sebotol champagne yang tadi terlupakan.

"Chicken soup, beef steak, dan.. Ramen?"

"Bagaimana?"

"Sebenarnya chicken soup dan beef steaknya sepadan tapi.."

"Kenapa? Menolak ada ramen?"

"T-tidak kok, apa saja sesukamu." Gaara mengecup pipiku ringan lalu duduk dibangku paling depan. Kami pun menikmati makan malam yang hangat seperti biasa, tanpa aku tau Gaara menyembunyikan sesuatu.

=*=

NORMAL POV

"Naru-koi, kenapa sih kok jadi diam?" Kata Gaara sambil memeluk Naru diruang tengah. Tetapi mata Naru tak kunjung lepas dari layar TV.

"Kau yang berubah, aku memang tak mengerti tepatnya dimana namun sepertinya aku senang atas perubahanmu. Hanya saja aku sedang berpikir, bagian mana darimu yang berubah?" Mendengar pertanyaan konyol Naru, Gaara sedikit menahan tawanya. Merasa beruntung mempunyai calon istri yang begitu polos, atau bodoh (?)

"Yang berubah disini." Gaara menunjuk dadanya pelan namun berkali-kali. Membuat kening Naru berkenyit.

"Ada sisi diriku yang sulit aku jelaskan, tapi aku beruntung kau calon istri yang peka dan begitu mengerti calon suaminya." Tepat sasaran, semburat merah di pipi Naru muncul dan membuat Gaara tersenyum-senyum. "Kenapa aku merasa seperti kembali menjadi anak remaja ya?" Tanya Gaara pelan, namun bisa didengar oleh Naru. Tangannya menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Naru tersenyum penuh arti, seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu. "Kau masih ingat Gai-sensei?" Tanya Naru, sambil masih tersenyum. Gaara menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan tidak mengerti. "Buktikan semangat masa mudamu, Gaara." Naru menarik kerah kaus Gaara agar mendekat kearahnya. Sedetik kemudian, terjadi pergumulan disofa yang tidak bersalah itu.

=*=

"Aku punya rahasia." Gaara mempererat pelukannya pada Naru. Menarik tubuh Naru untuk semakin tenggelam dalam selimut yang tebal. Tubunya yang polos merasakan langsung kulit Gaara yang hangat.

"Apa?"

"Maaf sebelumnya, karena aku belum menceritakannya padamu. Aku tadi bertemu dengan Sasuke."

"…"

"Aku memberitahunya rencana pernikahan kita."

"…"

"Apakah itu salah? M-maksudku, kau tidak suka?"

"…"

"Naru-chan?"

"Eh? T-tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimanapun dia itu sahabatku juga, yah dia berhak mengetahui itu." Gaara membenamkan kepalanya ditengkuk Naru penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku."

"Kau tidak salah, sudahlah."

_Gaara tidak salah, aku pun tidak seharusnya memikirkan perasaan Sasuke seperti ini. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti tahu, meskipun aku menutupinya. Meskipun aku tidak ingin dia tahu. Karena aku tidak hanya tahu, tapi juga merasakan kepedihan itu. Aku bisa merasakan kekecewaan Sasuke._

=*=

"Sasuke-kuuun."

Seorang gadis berambut soft-pink mengerling manja pada pemuda dihadapannya. Sedangkan pemuda itu? Dia melah mengelap meja, sambil sesekali melihat pantulan wajah tampannya disana.

"Aku mau mengajakmu kencan."

Yah begitulah, seminggu ini. Berturut-turut gadis itu datang, pagi, siang, sore, bahkan kadang-kadang saat café sudah mau tutup. Buat apa? Yaampun, apalagi kalau bukan untuk pemuda satu ini. Pemuda pantat ayam yang anehnya mirip bebek karena cueknya minta ampun.

"Kau sudah bilang itu kemarin, lalu kemarinnya lagi, lalu kemarinnya lagi, lalu kemarinnya lagi."

"Ya, memang. Lalu? Kau tidak pernah sekalipun menggubrisnya."

"Aku sedang bekerja, kau tidak lihat?"

"Saat café sudah tutup?"

"Itu sudah malam sekali."

"Lalu kapan?"

"Yang jelas tidak kali ini, aku lembur."

Sasuke membereskan lap dan membawa ember berisi air dan sabun. Sementara Sakura? Jelas-jelas ia mengintil dibelakangnya. Terus merengek sampai..

"Ini toilet cowok."

"Ayolaaah, sekali ini saja. Lalu kau bisa tenang bekerja besok." Sakura menahan tangan Sasuke. Ia merengek dan memasang wajah manis sebisanya. Namun Sasuke kebal, ia punya jimat penangkal wanita yang ia bikin sendiri. Berharapnya sih dari Naru-chan.

"Kau bisa tunggu diluar? Aku akan membereskan toilet cowok. Apa kau mau ikut masuk?"

"Mm, sekali saja? Hari ini? Pleasee." Jawab Sakura tidak nyambung.

"Ya tuhan, AKU MAU MEMBERSIHKAN TOILET COWOK! LIHAT INI! GENTS! APA KAU MERASA DIRIMU BARU SAJA OPERASI KELAMIN?!" Jawab Sasuke –err, tepatnya membentak- karena sudah diambang kesabaran.

"Sekali? Please?" Tapi lihat Sakura? Dia semakin tidak nyambung.

BLAK!

Maaf, pintu ditutup.

=*=

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"Ayo sekali saja, aku janji setelah ini kau bebas deh." Sakura menggelayut di tangan Sasuke manja. Sedangkan Sasuke? Tampang malas dan acuh tak acuhnya setia menemani.

"Aku lembur, café sedang penuh." Kata Sasuke datar, tanpa intonasi.

".."

"Aku yang akan menyelesaikannya, Sasuke. Kau pergi saja." Seseorang dengan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya datang tiba-tiba. Bajunya juga seragam café hanya saja dia memakai celemek yang penuh dengan tepung. "Iruka, Aku dan Suigetsu bisa menyelesaikan semua ini."

"Tap-."

"Nona ini bilang hanya sekali saja, kenapa kau tidak mau? Kasihan dia." Potong Kakashi cepat, membela Sakura yang hampir menangis.

".."

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju dulu. Kau boleh tunggu diluar."

"Asik! Terimakasih Kakashi." Seru Sakura kegirangan sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi hanya membalas dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan.

=*=

Malam itu masih dingin, masih gelap, tetapi juga masih ramai. Seluruh warga kota memang 'hidup' di malam hari. Kebanyakan hanya untuk bekerja, atau sekolah saja waktu siang digunakan. Dan sekarang, waktu terbalik. Seluruh toko penuh, ramai pengunjung. Orang-orang bersuka cita berjalan dengan orang tua, teman, maupun pacar mereka. Kecuali dua orang, ehm- maaf maksud saya seorang cowok dengan muka kusut di lipat yang digandeng seorang cewek berambut pink.

"Kau tidak suka jalan denganku ya? Dari tadi kau hanya diam saja." Rengek Sakura sok cari perhatian.

"Hn."

"Hn itu artinya apa?"

"Lumayan."

"Lumayan apa?"

"Hn?"

"Apa?"

"…"

Saat itu juga Sakura mendapatkan deathglare ala Uchiha dari Sasuke. Dengan sfx petir menghujam bumi dan background awan hitam Sasuke menatap, ehm- melotot ke arah Sakura.

"A-aku s-salah ngomong y-ya?" Tanya Sakura takut-takut. Namun bukannya dapat jawaban, Sasuke malah melanjutkan berjalan dan memilih menahan emosinya.

"M-maaf."

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"EH!" Teriak si jenong. Sasuke tentu saja menengok ke arahnya. Tapi dia malah..

"Naru-chaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!" Panggil Sakura dengan tidak etisnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya menuju ke-arah seberang jalan. Yang dipanggil jelas saja menoleh karena suara itu sangat menggelegar ke seluruh pelosok kota.

"Nee-san!" Jawab Naru membalas lambaian Sakura.

Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke untuk menyebrang dan menghampiri Naru. Terlihat disana Naru sedang kerepotan membawa berpuluh paper bag.

"Kau belanja ya?" Tanya Sakura setelah sampai di seberang jalan.

"Iya. Untuk persiapan." Jawab Naru agak segan. Karena tiba-tiba saja sosok yang ia hindari malah bertemu disini. Disaat yang tidak tepat, bersama orang yang tidak tepat juga.

"Tidak bersama Gaara?"

"Dia sedang bekerja, lembur." Jawab Naru sambil memamerkan cengiran khas-nya.

"Kalau aku.." Sasuke membuka mulut. Membuat kedua wanita dihadapannya diam untuk menunggunya melanjutkan. "..tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar malam seperti ini, Dobe."

"Eeeh, kau tidak sopan sekali." Tegur Sakura, belum mengetahui ada apa dibalik Sasuke dan Naru.

"Tidak apa kok, Nee-san. Sasuke kan-."

"Kau.." Sakura menatap tidak percaya, bolak-balik antara Sasuke dan Naru. "..kenal?"

"Sasuke itu-."

"Stop. Kau memanggilku dengan cara yang asing, apakah memang 5 tahun cukup untuk membuatmu melupakan semuanya?!" Nada Sasuke meninggi, sesaat kemudian semuanya hening. Sasuke yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa langsung pergi meninggalkan kedua wanita itu.

"M-maaf ya Naru-chan. Aku pergi dulu, jaa-!" Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke. Meninggalkan Naru sendirian dengan paper bags nya.

"...."

"M-maafkan aku." Cairan bening jatuh satu persatu dari pelupuknya.

=*=

.

.

.

Maaf karena update nya lama banget. Ini juga karena sekolah, nilai-nilai yang menurun drastis.

Terimakasih buat yang udah riview. Keep reviewing!

Gini, emang disini banyak banget GaaNaru nya, tapi kan ini baru awal banget. Sangat awal malah. Kalau nggak ngikutin alur dan tiba-tiba langsung ke SasuNaru nanti dibilang nggak ada plot. Jadi sabar ya :D


End file.
